Family is Home
by csibutterfly530
Summary: Spoilers for 8th season. Set after 8x01. What happens after Sara is found? Will she find her home?
1. Chapter 1

Family is Home

June 2007

She awoke to find him asleep in the chair beside her bed with his head resting next to their entwined hands. She felt safe now. Heck, she always felt safe around him.

Felling her hand tighten within his he looked up and saw her watching him.

"Hey" she said, smiling.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but not as bad as before-"

She then licked her lips as her mouth had gotten dry. This indicated to him that she was thirsty. So he held the cup of water out to her and after a few sips she returned it to him so he could put it on the table.

He started thinking of how lucky he was to have her still with him.

"Gil?" she said bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about how lucky I am that I have you with me" he looked at her with loving eyes.

When he looked her right in the eyes, she saw the love and pulled her hand from his. She then put both her hands and brought his head down for their first kiss since Natalie had taken her. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but quickly turned to a kiss full of passion and want.

They were so distracted with each other that they didn't hear the knock at the door. They were only aware of the audience when Warrick Brown cleared is throat.

They pulled away quickly and both of their faces turned bright red.

"Hey girl, how you doin?" Warrick asked trying to hide a smile.

"She looked like she was doin fine to me" came the familiar voice of Greg Sanders, the youngest member of the graveyard CSI shift.

Catherine Willows, night shifts co-supervisor, swatted Greg on the top of the head. Nick Stokes started laughing at Greg which earned him a swat on the head as well.

"Hey!" Nick said.

"Hey yourself" Catherine retorted; then switching to her motherly voice "hey Sara how are you feeling?"

"I've had better days" she replies sarcastically.

"So whats up with you two lovebirds?" asked captain Jim Brass

"Um, nothing" they replied at the same time making everyone laugh.

"Well that sure didn't look like nothing" Jim said.

"Hey, it's not like you haven't seen us kiss before" Sara replied annoyed at where this conversation was going.

"You've seen them kiss?" Catherine asked Jim. She was curious and annoyed that he hadn't told her.

"Yeah, I caught them both walking into Grissom's house hardly keeping off each other. Well that is until Gil noticed me and the next thing I knew I was being dragged inside. They made me swear not to tell anyone, though it almost slipped once when me and Catherine were talking"

"Oh so that's what you were going to say before we found that dead body" Catherine exclaimed.

Brass nodded and looked at the very red faced couple and chuckled.

"What?" Nick asked

"Well it's not everyday a cop figures out something before a scientist, especially four of the top CSI's in the country" Brass answered with a smirk.

"Well we just weren't looking for it" Warrick said coolly before it turned into an argument. Then deciding to change the topic "So Sar when you gonna get outta here?"

"Tomorrow" Sara said excitedly "then I get to see my baby"

"Huh?" all four CSI's said looking confused

"Oh, I mean our dog, Bruno"

"What? You have a dog too?"

"Yes, Catherine we do. Bruno is a boxer" Grissom said watching Catherine's face go from surprised to annoyed again "we also live together"

"For how long?" asked Greg.

"Almost a year and a half" replied Grissom.

"And how long have you guys been together?" asked Nick.

"we have been together for just over two years. Actually we got together just after we found you Nicky. That night we-" Grissom was cut off by Sara.

"WE!?"

"I mean I realized that it could of been her in that box instead of Nick. I couldn't stop thinking of her so I got my head out of my ass and did something about it"

"Well sorry to cut this short but I need to get going to pick Lindsey up from school before work" Catherine said as she went to give Sara a friendly hug "And you take it easy okay?"

"Yes, mom" Sara replied hugging her friend back.

"Hey, wait Sara where are your parents? Shouldn't they be here?" Catherine asked letting her curiosity take over.

Sara started turning very pale when Catherine asked about her parents."Why would they?"

"Well if Lindsey was in the hospital I would be there no matter what"

"Ha!"

"What's so funny about that?"

"Well you haven't met my parents. But don't plan on it either"

"Why?" asked a very confused Greg.

"Okay guys that's enough" Grissom said sternly. He was worried about Sara.

"No, Gil. I think they should know why they aren't here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, honey"

"Okay so what do you want to tell us Sara?" Nick asked.

"Well... you guys know how I get emotional around abusive spouse cases and rape cases?"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara began to talk about her childhood. She talked about how her parents lost their B&B and how they took to alcohol and violence towards each other.

"When I was nine I came home from school later than usual cause I needed to ask the teacher a few questions about homework. So anyways I got home and my mother was out getting some groceries, and my brother was spending the night at a friends; so it was just me and my dad. He was mad I came home later so he took his anger out on me. He grabbed me so hard that my shoulder dislocated. My mother got home a few minutes later and took me to the hospital. She made up a lie about how I dislocated it. The beatings continued; and even though my mom tried to protect us she just pushed to the side. My brother would try to protect me." She took another uneasy breathe then continued.

"When I was eleven my father kicked Ryan out so I was left to fiend for myself. But that night my father had come into my room and… and raped me. He kept that up until my mom caught him coming out of my room one night when I was 13 and she… she stabbed him… she wouldn't stop… just wouldn't stop… blood everywhere" she managed out before she broke into tears and Grissom sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh… Sara its okay" he said trying to calm her down.

The guys quickly left the couple in the room to give them some privacy. They told the nurse to tell them that they would be back later.

Eventually Sara stopped crying and fell asleep.

Two hours later she woke up to find him watching her.

"Hey"

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Grissom asked softly.

"Okay"

Sara moved over on the bed to let Grissom sit on it with her. Grissom put one arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Gil?"

"Yes, honey?"

She took a deep breath before continuing "I don't think I can stay in Vegas anymore" She took a chance and looked at him.

He was a little surprised a little surprised that she would want to move away from her friends, but he understood too.

She noticed he was a little shocked.

5 minutes past before either one said anything.

"Sara?" when he got her to look at him he continued "honey, wherever you may wish to go, I will be there with you no matter what"

A tear made its way down her chhek

TBC...

--

please review!


End file.
